Black Reaper
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian adn Will had a real love child that WAS NOT Claude? This happens! Introducing Samantha Spears, a reaper and demon hybrid Will finds himself having to take care of... Some yaoi spam with SebxCiel, GrellxSeb and SebxWill... Mostly comedy and a "what if" type story.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Reaper**

**I got kind of an idea from a comic I read somewhere, dunno where it's from or who drew it, but it went something like this (BTW this is not my story):**

**In some shitty alternate universe…**

**(Will and Sebastian pretty much saying how much they hate eachother)**

**Claude: "Excuse me, have you seen a teenage boy in slutty booty shorts?"**

**Sebastian + William = Claude (in the captions: Love Childs, they DO exsist!)**

**(another frame where Will stabs Claude with his death sythe)**

**Will: "THIS ISN'T REAL, THIS ISN'T REAL!"**

**I'm normally against Black Butler yaoi unless it's AloisxCiel or more recently GrellxSebastian… BUT I thought what it would be like if Will and Sebastian were combined perfectly into one fan made character… I DO NOT believe that Claude is their "love child" because he doesn't give a shit about Alois (when compared to how Sebastian cares for Ciel) and although he does his job well like William, Claude is unloyal, perverted and a few other things I already forgot…**

**So what if Will and Sebastian really had a so called love child that consisted of both their traits? Allow me to introduce the Black Reaper…**

**Chapter 1: The Child**

Will's P.O.V.

I was working as usual, collecting the souls on the To Die list. Grell got in my way, as usual. It was like this almost every time I was supposed to work with him. However, this time Ronald accompanied us and kept me sane. It's not easy working in a group, let alone in a group with Grell… We had a big job ahead of us, a cult leader needed a human sacrifice to summon a demon, however unbeknownst to him, the sacrifice herself was a demon. When we got to the site, everything was set ablaze, the fire was burning everything.

"Wait a moment, if everything's burning how are we supposed to collect the souls? They'll burn!" Grell shouted, having a good point for once.

"Well what souls are we supposed to collect?" Ronald asked.

"The souls of the members who ran away, they'll all die of exposure to snow and ice; the soul of the cult leader, who will die of suffication…" I read off the names on the list when I noticed something from within the flames…

"What the hell is that?!" Grell shouted, pointing out a sillouette with wings and horns.

"It's a demon, we musn't let it get the souls before we do!" Almost immediately, the two did their work elsewhere, I confronted the demon myself when I noticed something else… It was only a child.

"Help me mister… What happened to me?" This child seemed to be confused, begging for help with tears pouring down her face.

"What are you?"

"I'm a human right? They told me I was a human but I…"

Over the years I've reaped many souls, but I never reaped the soul of a child before. Teenagers yes, but never a child this young… I never saw her name on the To Die list, so I assumed she was to survive, but what will happen if I let a demon like this interfere with my work?

"Hey Mister, you can help me right?"

"STAY AWAY!" I found myself stabbing the child in the shoulder with my death sythe. I don't know what had come over me, what was I thinking?

"Help me… Please… I'm begging you…"

Out of no where, the fire went out all around us. Grell and Ronald found their way back to me, noticing what I'd done.

"Oh my… This isn't like you Will… She's Samantha Hall, she's not on the To Die list…" Grell explained, taking my sythe out of the girl's shoulder. "You should know better than to just attack her."

"Should we call HQ?" Ronald asked. "Isn't she a demon?"

"Isn't she? If she is, wouldn't she get in the way?" I asked. The child only continued to look at me, as if she knew what'd just happened. "We can't afford to deal with demons, they'll steal the souls away."

"Hey Mister, what's that thing?" She asked, pointing to my death sythe.

"That's his death sythe. All Grim Reapers have one in order to collect the souls of the dead." Grell answered her, showing her his death sythe. "What has you so interested in Grim Reapers little girl?"

"Is this a death sythe?" The child seemed to rip apart, her chest opening up, a sythe coming out of it. It seemed to be a reapers sythe, a rather old one at that. It seemed authentic. "I've had it with me for as long as I can remember…"

"So is this kid a reaper or a demon?" Ronald asked.

"Whatever the case, I think it's impressive that she has such an aencient death sythe on her persons. Call HQ." Grell said. I was still shocked, how could a demon have a reaper's sythe? What was this child?

**Repaer's HQ**

"The higher ups said she's both a reaper and a demon. No one knows who her parents are though and she didn't even know she was…" Grell sighed. "Must be so hard for that kid, used as a sacrifice and woke up a monster…"

"So what'll they do with her now?" Ronald asked.

"They said they'll keep her here until we can properly identify her, but if you ask me, finding the kid's parents will be impossible… They also said that the reaper who found her has to take her into custody."

"So you mean?"

"Yep."

My tea cup cracked a bit. My break had been ruined. "There's no way I would take custody of that child. She's a demon."

"She's also a reaper." Grell pointed out. "I'd say you're lucky. Now you can get time off and get paid for it… I've always wanted to have children of my own."

"So why don't you keep her?"

"I'm saving myself for Bassy after all. Besides, I'm not the baby-sitting type and you're the one who found her in the first place."

"Well at least she gets to learn from one of the best." Ronald was obviously trying to change the subject when I noticed the child behind him. She was cleaned up, her wings and horn disappeared. She wore a simple blue night gown suitable for a child.

"Um… Excuse me…" She was stuttering.

I sighed, I didn't think I could appeal this to the higher ups. "Well if I must…" I walked to her, but she seemed to hide behind Ronald.

"The big men said… I had to stay with you guys but I…"

"It's allright, we're only keeping you here for observation. No harm will come to you." I handed the child a business card almost instinctively. It was a habit of mine when dealing with demons and other such scum.

"William T. Spears… Nice to meet you." She smiled, I suppose she was trying to be kind. "My name's Samantha Hall… But I guess… Hmmm…"

"What's the matter?" Ronald asked.

"Are you not feeling well?" Grell asked almost immediately afterward.

"I guess… I guess my name would be Samantha Spears now, huh?"

**I'm making art for this character of mine on my Deviant Art account. This story will get better I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I checked my e-mail I got 21 new e-mails from … I was so shocked I turned into Poland saying "Oh My God" repeatedly… I was especially shocked with this story, it only has 19 views so far, but it's already got 2 fallowers, 1 favorite and 1 review! WOO!**

**Chapter 2: The Father**

Will's P.O.V.

The child seemed to take a liking to me rather quickly, beginning to fallow me everywhere I went (even to the men's room, refusing to wait in the hall way). I knew this would be a troublesome task, taking care of a child got in the way of my work. However, I knew appealing this to the higher ups would be difficult, if not impossible… Not to mention, no one knows who her biological parents are as of yet.

Now we were in my room, she was reading the books from the bookshelf. There wasn't much suitable for a child her age, she ended up reading books from Shakespeare and Wordsworth. I was studying myself, not works of poetry, but how to take care of a child (which was out of my character, but if I have no choice but to raise this child, I might as well be prepared).

"While with an eye made quiet, by the power of harmony and the deep power of joy… We see into the life of things…" She lit up. "That's gonna be my new favorite!"

"Very nice." I replied, still reading books of my own. I was reading about reasonable discipline for small children.

"Hey Mr. Spears, what are you reading?" She sat next to me, trying to interfere.

"I'm reading a manual on how to raise children. It seems you will be in my care for a time."

Afterward she stood silent for a few minutes before asking more questions. "So what does the book say?"

"I was reading up on how to properly discipline children."

"Hm…" She got up, taking her sythe out of her body, blood dripping onto the floor. "They said I was a reaper because I had this thing with me, but I didn't see any kids here…"

"That's because you're the only child here."

"I see…" She sat down quietly in the middle of the floor. "So what do I do with this thing?"

"You collect the souls of the dead obviously…" I put my book aside, taking her sythe. "In your case, you'd use it like this." I swung it around. "Just pretend there was a body right there."

"Seriously?"

"What did you think it was for?"

"All this time I thought it was some weird bone in my body that could come out…"

"Well this is an antique sythe, I say it's old enough even the first grim reapers could've used them… It's made of an alloyed bone and the blade is steel." I returned her sythe to her. Her expression changed dramatically, her face lit up with happiness.

"Hey Mr. Spears, you know you're really smart!" She shouted, still smiling. "Do you think you can teach me how to reap souls too?"

I was about to answer no because a child her age shouldn't be doing such dangerous and tedious work, but Grell almost broke my door down when he came in with a large mattress and bed sheets in hand.

"Hello Will, I thought I'd give you a little housewarming present!" Grell didn't even ask to come in, setting up the mattress in an empty corner of my room.

"Housewarming is when you move into a new house…" Ronald was with him, carrying three pillows. "I think what he means is that he wants to congratulate you on having this kid…"

"I didn't have her of my own will, not to mention, she's not biologically mine…" I pointed out.

"Who are you?" She tugged on Grell's coat.

"I'm your Aunt, but you can call me Grell if you like." He seemed to like this child, even though he refused to take custody of her.

"Nice to meet you Aunty."

"OH ISN'T SHE ADORABLE!?" Grell picked her up, some strange feeling arising inside me. I couldn't let her associate with Grell so much or his stupidity would rub off on her.

"Let her go!"

"Well haven't you taken to fatherhood quickly?" Ronald said.

"Enough of that."

"Hey Mr. Spears, don't you think Auntie and Uncle are nice for bringing this stuff?" She was oblivious to their stupidity. Perhaps that was a good thing.

"Aww. She's so cute, she called me her uncle!" Ronald was the next one to pick her up. They were becoming attached to this child.

"She's so adorable Will, you should keep her." Grell suggested.

I obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with my studies, and having these two around only got in the way of things. However not only was I studying parenting as a procaustion, but I was thinking of assigning her to some other reaper. Out of no where I found myself shouting. "IT'S NOT OFFICIAL YET, IT'S BEEN DECIDED BY THE HIGHER-UPS, BUT I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HER FOREVER!"

Everything went quiet, the silence broken by a crying. "Why does Mr. Spears hate me?"

I didn't intend for that to happen, not at all. However it didn't stop Grell and Ronald from putting the blame on me as they tried to comfort her.

"He didn't mean to."

"No, he hates me!"

"He's just cranky, everyone get's cranky!"

"Why doesn't he like me?"

Grell walked up to me. "You screwed up, you have to fix it!" He pushed me, I lost my composure for a moment, but I managed to regain my balance. "Well apologize to her Will!" Why was he giving me orders?

The child was still crying, trying to hide her face. However, I didn't know how to apologize to a child so young. I did what I thought was best, so I put my hand on the child's head. "If there's something that's truly a nuisance, it's unpaid over time, demons getting in the way of my work and crying children… Although unpaid overtime while having to deal with a crying demon would be truly terrible…"

"That sounds silly… Grown-ups don't cry whether they're humans or demons…" She seemed to understand what I was saying and calmed down. "So you don't hate me?"

"No, but I've never taken care of a child before and I can't say I'm not confused."

"Isn't that sweet?" I could hear Grell whisper to Ronald, however Ronald didn't answer, just watching the scene. "It's like something out of a cinematic record!"

"Enough!" I shouted back. I turned back to the child. "It's allright."

"Thank you."

**At the same time, in a different place…**

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, about to retire for the night when he noticed his butler looking out the window.

"Oh, it's nothing my lord." Sebastian replied. "The moon is lovely tonight, isn't it?"

"No matter…" Ciel was tucked in and fell asleep almost immediately.

Sebastian left the room, looking at his watch and the picture he placed inside: a picture of an infant with horns on her head and small black wings too weak to fly with. He sighed, wondering how the child was doing. Then he thought to himself. "No more catnip tequila for a while…"


	3. Chapter 3

**22 views, wahoo! Now for a change of perspective, this time it's from Sebastian's point of view! Too bad Deviant Art is acting weird because I finally got a picture of Samantha Spears! I used her as the story image too!**

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

William's P.O.V.

I would have to request that this child gets her own room. When we went to sleep the night before, she was plagued with nightmares and refused to sleep in her own bed (the one Grell and Ronald brought, which was essentcially a mattress with bed sheets and pillows that didn't match). I could recall 5 different occasions in the same night where she woke up, sneaking into my bed. After she fell asleep again, I'd put her back into her bed (if you could call it that), but she would continue to wake up complaining of nightmares.

I was exhausted the next morning, when I found her awake reading Peter Pan, I can't say I was surprised. This child was unpredictable. "I can't sleep, so I asked Auntie Grell and Uncle Ronald to help me make breakfast. They should be coming any minute since they said I was too small to use the stove. Uncle gave me this book so I wouldn't get bored waiting around."

Come to think of it, when I talked to the higher-ups about my new assignment, they said I'd have the next 5 days off and I would get paid. I suppose if I looked at it from that angle, it wasn't so bad. So I decided to use my new vacation time catching up on sleep. However, even that didn't go according to plan.

"Good morning Will." Grell came in with a serving cart of food. Although breakfast in bed was never a bad thing, I was still exhausted.

"Auntie!"

"I brought breakfast, so eat as much as you like."

"We got a variety because we didn't know what you liked to eat." Ronald came in.

"I made a lot of different kinds of foods. I'm sure Bassy would be proud of my cooking prowess!" Grell shouted.

"Can I get a scone?"

"I made some chocolate chip scones especially for you!"

This was going to be a long morning… I tried to sleep once again. I actually got a few extra hours of sleep, but when I woke up, Grell and Ronald left but the child was singing a song I couldn't recognize… Did she make it up?

"RULE NUMBER 1: Grim reapers must always wear glasses! RULE NUMBER 2: Reapers must take care of their death sythes!" She turned to me, finding me awake and running away.

"Where are you going?" She didn't even make it out of the door.

"I was singing but I…" She looked like she was about to cry again, but didn't. "I don't like singing in front of small crowds because it's embaressing… I thought you were asleep."

Later that day…

It was the afternoon when I was told to purchase clothes for the child. Although I thought that the higher-ups would take care of it themselves since they gave her the nightgown she continued to wear. However, it was winter. She didn't even have the proper clothing. So having no other choice, she had to go outside wearing one of my old coats (from when I was a teenager, still learning how to be a reaper), a scarf Ronald lent her and a hat Grell knit himself (he was surprisingly good at it). We went shopping around London, however…

"It fits funny…", "I don't like it.", "I like it but…"

Shopping for a small child is difficult when she can't make up her mind… However, I noticed that she liked the color blue and continued to look at dresses instead of shirts and skirts. I did select a coat for a child her size, black with gold buttons, but she didn't seem to care with all the dresses in the shop windows. So when I selected a few clothes for her (mostly dresses in various shades of blue) she seemed to cooperate.

"Is this stuff really for me?"

"Of course."

"You really mean it?"

I don't know why she asked so many questions, but she seemed bashful and confused by her situation. I wanted to know more about this child for myself, as did the higher-ups at HQ. I still wondered how this child was both a demon and a reaper.

"Pardon me, I came to pick up some clothes on behalf of my master." I noticed the demon come in, Sebastian Michealis came into the store. Almost immediately, I hid the child from him.

Samantha's P.O.V.

This man came into the store that made Mr. Spears really nervous. He made he hide behind him, but I knew the guy who came in. He came to my house in the middle of the night making sure I was okay. He told me that he's been watching over me ever since I was little… But why was Mr. Spears getting so scared?

He went to pay for my new clothes at the register. They were really pretty, almost everything was blue, that's my favorite color. How did Mr. Spears know that? Although… When I went with him to the register, the man that made him nervous was looking at me… Both of us left at the same time but…

Out of no where Mr. Spears picked me up and ran away, he ran all over the place, he could've gotten run over by the horses but he kept running. He jumped onto rooftops and awnings. It was amazing, but scary… Although, Mr. Spears made a wrong turn and we ended up at a dead end, an alley way. The man met us there, he looked scary though…

"I believe the child you're carrying is mine. Hand her over." The man was scary, he used to be so nice to me when he visited me at my old house…

"So you're saying this child is yours?" Mr. Spears was mad, but he held onto me anyway. He dropped the bag of clothes and took his death sythe out. "She couldn't be, she's a reaper as well as a demon!"

The man was quiet, he didn't say anything after that, I held onto Mr. Spears. I didn't want them both to fight but I… I didn't know what else to do so I…

"Please don't cry, it's not right to cry in front of the enemy." Mr. Spears heard me cry a little… "Be a strong girl. If you want to be a reaper, then you musn't cry." He put me down.

I nodded, taking the bag of clothes and hiding behind a crate.

"I can't let you take the girl, she's my responsibility!" I was secretly watching them, I didn't want them to fight, plus if Mr. Spears got hurt I'd be all alone… Auntie and Uncle didn't come out with us so I wouldn't know how to get home… The man had forks and knives in his hands, he threw them at Mr. Spears, but the forks and knives hit the wall and Mr. Spears stabbed him with his death sythe… Scary stuff…

Will's P.O.V.

She was hiding, but I had to deal with this demon. How did he even know her. He claimed she was his responsibility but now she was mine to take care of as ordered by my superiors. I tried to attack him, but he dodged, picking up the other utinsils that fell in the snow. I felt that my attacks weren't getting to him, but why?

I dodged his net attack, stabbing him in his rib cage. He was mounted on the wall like an ornament. I felt bad for the child. I abandoned my sythe, leaving Sebastian on the wall. "Samantha, are you allright?"

"Mr. Spears, why did you do that?" I picked her up, she was shaking. "I knew that guy…"

"How do you know him?"

"When I was little, he used to visit my house late at night making sure I was okay…"

"He's a demon, you shouldn't associate yourself with him." I heard something drop, Sebastian had gotten free, ripping the sythe out of him.

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't get out of a trap as simple as that?" He put a knife to my neck. I felt bad for her, having to be a witness to all this.

"Mister… I remember you, why are you hurting Mr. Spears?" Was she honestly worried for me?

"I see you remember me, very good. I'm relieved that you still acknowledge me." Sebastian bowed. "However, the man you are associated with has taken you away from me with no intention of giving you up. I'm afraid I have no choice but to-."

"NO MORE!" She got away, jumping on top of a crate and taking her death sythe out of her chest, the blood spilling everywhere. "If you bully anyone else I won't forgive you!"

I can't remember anything else that happened after that, but when I woke up I was in my room, the child watching over me, with a new pair of glasses on.

"Mr. Spears woke up!" She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What happened?"

"Samantha was a big girl!" She cheered. "Hey, Mr. Spears, did you notice that you never said my name up until that fight?"

"Did I?"

"Yeah, it made me really happy…"

"Then would you prefer if I called you Samantha or Sam?"

"Either one is fine."

"Allright then…"

And so, I think I just got closer with this child, the girl named Samantha Spears.

**Holy crap, I never thought of Will as a dad until now… I hope if I ever meet my biological dad he's like William… But from the pictures I saw of him (my dad) they look nothing alike…**

**Oh yeah, that song Samantha "sings" is the Song from the second Black Butler musical which is the one the reapers all sing (including William). It's good, it's called Shinigami Hakken Kyokai no Theme. Look for it on youtube!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a role with this… I think my Will phase just started along with my Anastasia and Grell phases…**

**Chapter 4: The Reaper Princess**

Will's P.O.V.

Samantha had aged faster than expected. Everyday after the confrontation with that demon, she aged slowly but surely, but became a teenager after only 2 weeks. I had to purchase new clothes and medicine and books on how to raise teenage girls… Raising her as a child was a challenge in itself, but now she had a new goal in mind…

"Hey dad I wanna do my first reaping! I wanna reap souls just like you!"

My break was ruined. I was enjoying lunch when she suddenly approached me, saying she wanted to begin reaping souls. Most times when she was a child, I had to take her with me on my missions. She always had her sythe for protection and used it when she had to, but she didn't even have the formal training.

"Oh isn't that sweet? She wants to fallow in her father's footsteps!" Grell had made a habbit of making these kinds of comments over the past 2 weeks.

"She's come with us on the job for a while now, so she should have a good idea on what it's all about." Ronald said. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh-huh. I wanna reap souls and find out more about who I am!" She shouted, taking her death sythe out of her chest (it was even more disgusting now that she hit puberty), blood flew everywhere, but unlike when she was a child, a foul stench filled the air.

"I won't allow it." I answered.

"Why not?" She asked. "Just give me a copy of the To Die list and I'll show you what I can do! I've seen you reap dozens of souls before! No a lot more than a dozen!"

"It's too dangerous."

"But Daddy…" She was crying… She's always cry when she didn't know what to do even when she was younger… "FINE, THEN I'M GONNA REAP SOULS ALL BY MY SELF AND PROVE THAT I CAN DO A GOOD JOB!" And off she went… She ran away without a further word…

Samantha's P.O.V.

Dad's bosses have always been nice to me ever since I was taken here. So surely they won't mind if I go to the human world and do some work, right? I hitched a ride on this modified motorcycle that the people at Transportation manufactured. It was awesome, but it could fly in the air and it used hot water to ride! So I flew to the human world (don't worry, I have a licence)!

I ended up in London. I don't like it very much there because unlike daddy I don't have a british accent. But I guess it's cool in a weird kind of way because they have scones here! So I looked at the To Die list (I stole a copy from my Aunt Grell, she already had a bunch on hand so she wouldn't even notice), although, I can't tell who's who… I can't tell one person from the other, it's not like I can see peoples names floating above their heads…

So in the end, I found myself walking around when I noticed something in the alley way… There was this boy my age and a man dressed like a butler, they were standing over a dead body. Perfect opportunity to reap my first soul! Although…

"Young Master, stand back." I recognized the butler guy… I think I saw him a few days ago… But…

"Hey Mister, do I know you?"

"You've grown up so much…" He stepped back, protecting the kid. "You may not remember me, but I used to visit you every night when you were younger."

"Sebastian what in bloody hell are you talking about?" The boy had an eye patch. I thought it was cute. "Who is she?"

"I'm sorry, are you guys done with this dead body? I'm gonna reap a soul for the very first time and I want it to be special!"

"So you're a reaper?" The boy was weird, asking me all these questions.

"Yeah, dad says I'm a reaper and a demon."

"Is that even possible, Sebastian?"

"It's possible."

"How in the world?"

"It's because she's my daughter…"

Did this butler dude just call me his daughter? My dad was William T. Spears, he's raised me ever since I was little. How could this butler know me?

"What are you saying? How it is even possible for you to have a kid?" The kid seemed confused, but he was my age, how could he be so naïve?

"I'm sorry Mister, but did you just say I'm your daughter?" I never had a mother before… I had daddy and auntie and uncle, but I never had a mother. There weren't many girl reapers, there weren't even reapers my age… Dad, auntie and uncle were all I knew…

"You really don't remember anything…" The butler took a step back.

"Sebastian what's gotten into you?"

"Is he your butler?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He had a name after all… "I don't know what your relationship with Sebastian is, but may I ask that you come to my mansion so we can figure this out?"

"Um… Daddy told me never to talk with strangers."

"The man you think raised you is not your father." The butler looked mad. "He took you away from me when you were just a child."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then allow me to show you proof…"

I can't remember what happened after that, but when I woke up I had horns and wings and I was in this room, it wasn't mine (well, my dad's : P).

"It's about time you woke up." The butler dude was sitting next to me.

"What happened?"

"I called your true name, the name you were born with as a demon." He said. "It's a long story, but like it or not, I am your biological father. If you want further evidence, please look at this." He handed me this pocket watch, I opened it up and when I looked inside, next to the clock was a picture of a little girl with horns and wings.

"So you're really my father?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming in…" The boy from before came in the room. "Have you got what you wanted?"

"She seems to be in disbelief, but I believe she had somewhat of an understanding of things."

"But I…" I took my death sythe out. The gross part is when my chest rips open and I have to reach inside and pull it out. Daddy said it was proof I was a reaper, even his bosses said I was a reaper, not only because I had the sythe but because they did a test on me. "Dad said this was proof I was a reaper…"

"What in blood-." I think the boy got sick after watching me take my sythe out, he covered his nose and mouth.

"It's true, you're both a reaper and a demon. However, the reason for that is a long story that involved catnip tequila and unwavering stress." He seemed nanchalaunt about everything. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"I'm Samantha Spears, nice to meet you." I got out of bed, taking a closer look at this Phantomhive kid. He seemed nice enough, but he seemed naïve too. Weird combination of characteristics with this guy. "Sorry if I grossed you out, but the blood on the sythe dries pretty quickly. Do you not like gore?"

"That's disgusting…"

"I never really talked to anyone my age… I'm really sorry, but maybe we can talk over tea and scones?"

"Sebastian, you heard the girl, prepare some tea."

"Yes, my lord."

"And some chocolate chip scones if you have any."

"Yes, I'll do that right away."

The butler left the room… I didn't know him well enough to call him dad, not to mention, he seems to be this kid's servant… Does that mean I have to work too? "Hey Ciel, right?"

"Yes, what is it?" He seemed nervous, so I did what dad always did to calm me down and I put my hand on on his head. "Please don't touch me." He didn't seem to like me, wearing a kind of shy, yet disgusted and unsure look on his face.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Sebastian never talks about his life, so I never knew he had a child… Although, since he's my butler and you're his daughter, I'm not sure how to approach this."

"I guess it is kind of weird having a servant that's the same age as you, huh?" This kid doesn't talk much, or maybe it's just because I didn't meet anyone my age for a while… "I don't really mind working as long as it's reasonable, but uh…"

"Perhaps it was wrong of me to refer to you as his daughter, whatever family you had prior to coming here must really miss you right about now. You're fortunate to have relatives that would look for you for so long."

"Um… Oh, I get it, you're like me! Daddy found me when I was about to be killed by these weird cult leaders. He saw me with these wings and horns… But in the end he took me in and raised me."

"Oh I see, you were the body we couldn't find…"

"Huh?"

"2 weeks ago we investigated that case by order of Queen Victoria. However the situation was already resolved by the time we got there. The cult members were found frozen in the snow, the cult leader died after suffocating in a coffin for so long, but we couldn't find the body of a human sacrifice…"

"So you know me two?"

"Not personally, but your presence and you're being here certainly explains a few things."

"Young Master, everything is ready." The butler came back into the room.

"Well, shall we go?" Ciel seemed nice, he's the first friend I ever made that was my age. So I nodded and went with him, my wings and horns disappearing. So what will happen now?


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this story is becoming one of my favorites…**

**Chapter 5: The Manor**

Samantha's P.O.V.

I didn't know what would happen to me, now I was at this manor eating scones and drinking tea with this kid I just met. His butler is supposedly my father, but the father I was raised by apparently stole me away… I don't get it… Was everything I knew a lie?

"Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing… I think…" I tried the tea, it tasted weird… "What kind of tea is this?"

"Earl Grey."

"It tastes weird." I put the cup back on the plate. "I'm so used to the tea Daddy makes, it has green and black tea leaves, it tastes best cold, but it tastes okay when it's somewhat warm."

"I've never heard of anything like it…"

"Oh yeah I forgot… That butler of yours said he was my dad…" I munched on my chocolate chip scone, it tastes like the ones Auntie makes… Oh yeah… Grell probably isn't my aunt either…

"Well, I can't say I can't relate. My parents died in a fire, I was kidnapped by these cult members, I just happened to summon Sebastian when I was stabbed…" He sighed, drinking tea. How could he stomach that stuff? "Working on that case 2 weeks ago reminded me of my past. Perhaps that's why I can tolerate to you. I normally don't invite people to my home out of the blew."

"I thought English Nobles always invited random people over to their fancy mansions to have parties and stuff."

"Not exactly…" I didn't really know how to communicate with this kid…

Meanwhile…

William's P.O.V.

Where did she go? Where did she run off? How could I just stand there when she ran away in the first place? I wasn't getting anywhere just sitting here and panicking. What kind of parents would I be if I couldn't locate my missing child?

"Hey Will, you seem awfully calm. I wish I could be like you, if it was my kid I'd kill everyone in HQ out of anxiety." Grell wasn't doing much either. "Have any idea where she might've gone?"

"She wanted to reap souls, she had the tools to do it…" I replied. "I know she must be in the human world, but where?"

"Have you been anywhere with her recently?" Ronald was looking at the books on the book shelf, taking one book out in particular: Peter Pan. "She told me this was one of her favorite stories… That and this one poem from Wordsworth…"

"While with an eye made quiet BY THE POWER OF HARMONY AND THE DEEP POWER OF JOY WE SEE INTO THE LIFE OF THINGS!" I remembered, unintentionally shouting.

"Yeah that's it."

"How will we use a quote to find her?" Grell asked.

"Wordsworth was an English writer… SHE MUST BE IN LONDON!"

"Well you seemed more hyped then normal… Being a father's changed you Will…"

Samantha's P.O.V.

"Was the meal to your liking?" Sebastian picked up our plates. I'm so used to doing these sorts of things myself, but I've never washed dishes before in my life (I always got sick at the sight of… No, I'll throw up if I say it.). I was used to simple chores like mopping, sweeping, watering plants… Having this stuff done for me seemed awkward…

"Yes." Ciel got up, almost watching Sebastian work.

"Um, if you want, I can help too." I was bored, so I offered to help. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked.

"I don't mind helping out. Besides, you were nice to me."

"You don't have to help if you don't want to, what kind of butler would I be if I allowed the guests to partake in my work?" Sebastian seemed kind of mean. Maybe it was because he was so different from my dad's… Mr. Spear's kind of mean… Mr. Spears is mean in a way that you know he still cares about you, or in a way that you know he's doing his job… Sebastian's kind of man was weird like he didn't want anyone to get in the way…

"Would you like to play a game?" Ciel seemed to want me to stick around being a guest, I never talked to a person my age prior to meeting him… Although…

"I don't really know how to play many human games… But if you have any paper and ink maybe I can draw a portrait of you."

After that, we spend most of the day together. We played a lot of different games, he even let me stay for dinner. He made me forget everything that had been troubling me, although it was night when we were on the balcony enjoying the view when I noticed something weird…

"Today was fun, I never had friends my age before."

"I see, well I'm glad our honored guest had such a good time."

"Um… You know, since your butler said he was my dad… You think it'll be okay if I stay here for a while?" I didn't want to go back home knowing what I knew now, how would I tell Mr. Spears? Or auntie and uncle?

"It's allright, you can stay as long as you like." He was being friendly to me all of a sudden, when I first met him today he seemed really cold and kind of mean, but now he was being really nice, up to the point where I got really confused.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it I don't have any clothes other than the ones I have now…"

"I'll order you some in the morning. If you'd like you can borrow one of my shirts." See what I mean? Friendly up to the point where it's confusing and creepy! Were all human boys this nice to mysterious girls who happen to be reapers and demons or both?

"Hey Ciel, can I ask you something?"

"Allright."

"Um… Why are you so nice to me?" Maybe that was the wrong thing to say because all I got in response was a weird look. "I mean, I appreciate all that you've done for me, but… Maybe It's because I never had a friend my age before that's making things so weird… But…"

"I guess it's because our origins are similar… Although, perhaps it's because you remind me of Sebastian… You're alike in more ways then you realize. I wasn't even aware he had a daughter."

"So, I just remind you of your butler, huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend. It wasn't my intention."

"I was raised by reapers, so naturally I thought… I always looked up to the reapers who raised me as my family. But he said I was his daughter… I still can't be sure…"

"Why don't I investigate this case myself? I won't act if you don't agree."

"As much as I want to figure out who my family is, I'd like to figure it out for myself…"

"I see. Well if you ever change your mind, you have my support."

"Thank you."

"I think I'll retire for the night, are you going to stay out here?"

"Just a little longer."

After that he left, I was alone for a few minutes when the butler found me.

"Are you allright?"

I found myself almost instinctly taking the knives from my garter and pointing them at him, I held 3 knifes between my fingers… Oh yeah, the garter's almost impossible to notice unless you look at me from a weird angle. I've been using knives ever since I was little (much to Auntie and Uncle's anxiety), I used it as a back-up when I went to work with Mr. Spears just incase I couldn't get my death sythe out in time.

"I see you've inherited that from me." Sebastian ended up doing the same thing but with knives in both hands rather then one, held them in between his fingers too, although… The knives turned out to be the silverware we used for dinner… Does that mean he chops up his enemies with silverware before eating with the exact same… Nevermind… Total fridge horror…

"You said you were my dad, so answer me. What am I and how was I born?"

"To answer that would take all night, however if you stay at this manor alongside my master, I'm sure you'll figure it out in due time." He seemed nicer now that we were alone. Maybe his acting scary before was because Ciel was around. "In the mean time, I've brought you a change of clothes. I've also seen to it that you had your own room by the request of my master."

He showed me to this big room, it looked really comfy just like back home. The outfit he gave me was cute too… Although, I'm not sure Ciel would like it… It was a cute maid outfit, I even got a cute headband. I wish I had Ciel's eye patch, it was cool. I looked in the mirror. I still thought about Mr. Spears, what he must've been doing right about now but for now I guess…

"As you can see… I'm simply one hell of a 12 year old."

**That last line is my take on Sebastian's catch phrase…**

**The "fridge horror" is TV trope reference. Look up Black Butler on tvtropes and then look up the fridge horror… You'll see why I mentioned that thing about the silverware…**

**I'm gonna post a picture of Samantha in her maid outfit on Deviant Art!**

**And in the tea party scene, she's actually reffering to Snapple, my favorite brand of iced tea! Woo!**

**I wonder why Ciel's taken such a liking to Samantha… Could it be a subconscious desire for Sebastian Sigmund Freud would approve of? Please stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is going a lot better than I inticially thought it would… I think I have 8 fallowers now… For the story at least… How do I tell how many followers I have fallowing me?**

**Chapter 6: Perfect Crime**

Samantha's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning, I was wearing one of Ciel's shirts, although I can't remember putting it on before bed… I was in an okay mood I guess… Although what was I supposed to do in a big mansion like this? Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Please excuse me. Since you said you wanted to help around the mansion, I thought I'd introduce you to some of the servants."

"Okay…" Sebastian was being nice, giving me something to do, but seriously… How is this guy my dad? I don't see a resemblance at all… I changed into my maid-looking outfit before I went along with him.

So after that I met the other 3 servants in this household. There was Finny, who was the gardener; Bard who worked as the cook and Mei-Rin was a maid. Although, judging by what happened next, it seems they all make a lot of mistakes when they're working… Sebastian yelled at them a whole bunch… So because of the yelling and screaming he told me to wake up Ciel.

His room was almost impossible to find in such a huge mansion, but I managed to find him, he was awake, sitting up in bed. "What took you so long Sebas-?" I guess that's when he noticed me because his demernor quickly changed. "Oh, it's you…"

"Yeah, he was busy so…" I was confused, but I sat next to him anyway. "So do you need anything?"

"I need help changing into my clothes… And I'm hungry."

"Then I'll get breakfast ready." I was about to leave but he tugged on my dress. "What is it now?"

"Stay here. I need to change."

"You're saying you want me to help you change clothes?"

"Yes. Sebastian does it all the time."

"Underwear too?"

"No."

I was relieved about that part. I found a bunch of clothes on the bedside table so I assumed those were the clothes he had to wear for the day. "Allright, get up so I can help." It seems like these rich people don't even like changing their clothes by themselves. I helped him put everything on. Everything from his shirts to his socks… Although when I had to put on his pants (yeah, he didn't even do that by himself) something weird happened…

"What in bloody hell are you doing?"

I was just buttoning up the front, but he freaks out like a little baby… "I'm not doing anything. You're the one who asked me to help you out."

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry…" He really is acting weird, maybe I should freak him out and get my sythe out. "I don't know what it is, but whenever I'm around you, I don't feel like myself…"

"Huh?" I moved onto buttoning his coat.

"I don't know, but…" He held onto me out of nowhere, but he made me trip… I hit my head on the floor and if that wasn't enough he was making me feel weird… I'm overusing the word weird, but how else should I describe it? My body feels like it's on fire, he's pretty much lying down on top of me, he keeps breathing on my neck… "Forgive me…"

Meanwhile…

William's P.O.V.

I made it to the human world, Grell and Ronald coming along for support. I looked all over London, however she wasn't there. I visited the alley way where we were attacked in two weeks ago but she wasn't there. I also went to the clothing store we went to, but she was not where to be found.

"Where could she have gone now?" Grell asked, sitting on a crate in another alley. "Well, while we're here, do you think I could take a break and visit Bassy?"

"Wait a moment, I believe that demon might be able to help." After all he had been the one who claimed he was Samantha's father… It made sence, but where did they live?

"Hey Will, I think I found a clue!" Ronald showed me a blue rose. Samantha always wore blue roses on her clothes. Surely that must've been a sign. "Think it means anything?"

"She has a blue rose motif. Not to mention, that demon claimed to be her father… Do you by any chance know where they live?" I asked.

"YOU MEAN BASSY IS THAT KID'S FATHER?!" Grell seemed to collapse on the snow-covere ground. "This isn't possible… So my favorite niece and Bassy are genetically related?" Grell threw a book at me, it would've hit me in the face if I hadn't caught it.

"What's this?"

"I have some pictures of Bassy in there, that includes pictures of his house!"

For once Grell proved himself usefull.

Meanwhile…

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I had to scold the servants, leaving my daughter to attend to the young lord. Mei-Rin had broken yet another tea set; Finny had accidently confused fertilizer for weed killer, killing not only the weeds but the plants in the garden including the white roses; Bard Roy had turned a roast duck into charcoal while causing a rapidly spreading fire that I put out immediately. However, I had already prepared breakfast and he seemed to be taking a long time… So I went into his room to investigate, the door was wide open. However…

"I'm sorry… I told you I was sorry…" My young lord was over my daughter, breathing heavily, sweating… And I hoped I could make him do the same thing on the day when he got his revenge and I consumed his soul…

"Get off of me already!"

Samantha's P.O.V.

I've had enough of this kid… He's pissing me off. I had no choice but to take my death sythe out, he backed away because of the stench (maybe the stink was good after all). I got up, putting the blade in front of his face. "You either really wanna die or you have some kind of weird subconscious obsession with that-!" He pointed to the door so I turned around to find Sebastian… I admit, he looked scarry.

"Young master, just what were you doing?" That's what he said… So he's saying he saw me the whole time and never bothered to get him off of me? I could've been attacked or killed!

"Sebastian, it's not what you think!" Ciel seemed nervous, as if he hadn't seen his butler this scarry before… Honeslty, I'm so confused by humans…

"My lord, may I inquire something? Why exactly did I witness you in such a position with my daughter?" He must've been close with Ciel to ask such a thing… At least that's what I think…

"THAT WASN'T WHAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS!"

"So what was it?"

"I DON'T KNOW, THAT'S THE BLOODY PROBLEM!"

"Although I'm contractually abliged to keep you alive, I won't stand for my daughter being harassed or defiled."

All I could do was watch as they argued, although it wasn't as intence like when Grell and Mr. Spears fight… They were a whole new category of fighting… After they were done arguing Ciel got up off the floor and…

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He latched onto me, his hands were going down my back. What's with him?

"I want you to stay here as my guest… And I want you to sleep with me in my room from now on." He hugged me a little too tight… I thought my boobs were gonna pop (he's got a hugging problem). "Sebastian, I'm going to marry your daughter."

I think he got really mad after that because he separated Ciel and I and he locked him in the closet… Then he pulled me aside, out of the room. "I'm not mad, I just need to discuss something important with you."

"Yeah what?"

"You were raised by reapers and humans so you've never consumed a human soul before, correct?"

"Nope."

"I believe the reason why my faster has lost his mind is because you've never consumed a human soul. You see, not only is my master betrothed, but he's not the type to get so attached to people in the first place."

"What does my not eating people have to do with him being an Alois?"

"Pardon me?"

"It's just a term I made up." (Breaking the fourth wall and refferencing the second season much?)

"It could be because your instincts as a demon never truly awakened, but you were trained to be reaper, were you not?"

"I never got the formal training, I learned just by watching Mr. Spears and Auntie Grell."

"That was my second assumption. Well, because you've never consumed a human soul you're demon instincts are awakening in a destructive way. In your case, the young master has become obsessed with you."

"So in order to get the Alois off my back, I have to eat a human?"

"Not the whole human, just their soul."

"But Mr. Spears said-."

"I'm afraid that man isn't your father!" He shouted, he was angry… I was nervous… "I advice you to abadon those teachings that the reapers taught you. You're a demon, you're awakening! Perhaps the reason that stench arises whenever you take out your death sythe is proof that you're instincts are awakening. As such you need to face the matter accordingly."

"So what do I have to do?"

"I suggest you find a human, form a contract with him, set the terms and after those terms are met consume his soul."


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS STORY IS GETTING SO MUCH GOOD PUBLICITY! I never thought it'd get that… When I first wrote this story I expected hate mail… Please leave a review telling me why you like this story (it'll really help me out). I'm gonna try being Sebastian for Halloween since I lost my (and my brother's) Masquerade costume… Masquerade as in the Bakugan antagonist… I worked so hard sewing that jacket too dammit… But I never had his pants to begin with so I guess it's not that bad… Plus brother compares us to Sebby and Ciel but without the yaoi… Maybe I can convince him it'll be okay!**

**Chapter 7: The Contract**

Samantha's P.O.V.

"I have to eat a human?" I asked. "Where do I even find one willing to make a contract? How do you even make a contract? AND HOW WILL YOU HANDLE CIEL?"

"I'll have to find a way to calm him down." Sebastian was stuck between a rock and a hard place in the form of 2 teenagers. One is his master, the other is me… He's obviously conflicted…

"Hey Sebastian?"

"We have no need for such formalities… You may call me father."

I didn't wanna make this guy madder… "Um… Okay dad." I held onto my sythe, luckily I still had it. "So where should I find a human willing to make a contract?"

"Well because you're both a reaper and a demon, you may use your sythe to your advantage."

Later that day…

I went into town in order to find a soul worth reaping… Sebastian told me to reap him and then use that opportunity (while he's not officially dead) to form a contract with him! Oh yeah… I'm hoping I can get a boy to be my contractee… I took a look at the To Die list, the next one on the list was a boy named Mica, who was going to die after being run over by a horse and carriage… As long as I have my death sythe, no one but the person about to die should see me. No big deal. My first reaping, just calm down Sam… Keep it together…

Then I saw it, a cute looking boy with short black hair and broken looking clothes (he must've been poor). I could see the horse and buggy coming and he was stepping into the street… BAM! Sorry about that, I got kind of excited. I ran out into the street. The driver didn't even stop to check on him and he was bleeding everywhere! I stood over his body.

"Hey kid, you can hear me right?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a grim reaper, but I'm willing to save you if you form a contract with me…"

"Contract?"

"Yeah… Damn you sound typical…" He sounds like a typical anime character making a contract with a supernatural being (oh I love when this girl breaks the fourth wall). "Look, I'm willing to revive you and grant you a wish, so what do you say?"

"Will you be able to grant me my wish? Seriously?"

"Yeah sure. However, if you make a contract with me, once I grant you your wish you'll have to give me your soul."

"My soul?" He paused. "Aren't I already giving you my soul if you're reviving me?"

He made a point I never thought of before. I'll have to ask Sebastian for the full details. Oh well. "What's your wish?"

"I want… I want to be rich so I can help my family…"

"So you agree to make a contract with me if I help you get rich?"

"That's not all… I want…" I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying because he was talking so low, but I asked him one last time.

"Do you agree to make a contract then?"

"You'll grant me my wish and you'll eat my soul? I agree…"

Out of now where this pentagram thing appeared on my hand… Then Mica got up, he was alive again. Although, he ignored everyone else asking if he was okay and clung to me. I held him back and walked away with him (I was visible to the humans by now).

Once we walked far enough away he explained his situation to me. He'd been poor his whole life (if the clothes weren't proof enough), but his family was in a situation where they owed a lot of money to certain people (he didn't tell me who). He said he wanted to get rich enough to pay his dept and have enough to live on for at least a few years… Sebastian didn't tell me that humans could be so sincere…

"Hey what's your name?" He sat down on a crate in the alleyway.

"My name is Samantha. I'm a reaper and a demon." I looked at the To-Die list again. "Your name is Mica, I know because of the list you were put on."

"I won't ask the full details of how you know me… But if I can ask, how will you help me get my wish?"

"I guess you can say I'm a well connected demon…"

And so I took Mica home with me to the Phantomhive manor. I was greeted by Finny and Mei-Rin who asked who Mica was. I lied, saying he was a friend of mine who needed help. After we got away from the nosey servants I told Mica that no one else knew I was a reaper and a demon with the exception of Ciel and Sebastian. I took Mica to my room where his face lit up, he crash landed on my bed.

"This is seriously where you live?"

"My dad's the butler here and the young master… Um…" I need to learn how to keep my fucking mouth shut… "Nevermind."

"So your one of the servants here?"

"Not exactly… But I do help out sometimes…"

"That explains the maid uniform."

"Yeah…"

"So what do we do now?"

"You can stay in my room while I go find the young lord. I'll just ask him to give you a job or something… If I can get a loan out of him we'll be lucky."

"But I don't have the money to pay anyone!"

"So we'll get you a job. Do you have any skills?"

"I worked as a kitchen boy for a while, but I have experience in the office. My father had to take me to work with him when I was younger!"

That reminded me of Mr. Spears and how he would take me out into the field with him. That's how I learned about reaping souls… Humans are still a mystery to me, but if I can find a few more like Mica maybe I can make a new friend or two…

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine… You just reminded me of something."

"You really think I can get a job here?"

Provided Ciel is still desperately attached to me it shouldn't be a problem, but I didn't tell Mica that. "Of course."

Will's P.O.V.

"Honestly, what's wrong with people these days? It takes us forever to find out how to get to the manor, when we hitched a ride they took us elsewhere… Humans can be such imbicles." I had a long day, going all over London searching for Samantha. Apart from what Ronald found there were no other clues anywhere.

"I'm still upset." Grell had been this way after finding out about my encounter with Sebastian two weeks ago. "How could Bassy possibly have a child without me?!"

"Relax, we don't even know who the mother is." Ronald was obviously about to give up, but stuck around anyway.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO HER MOTHER IS, I'LL KILL HER AND SHRED HER CINEMATIC RECORD TO BITS!"

"HQ will take your sythe away after that…"

"ENOUGH GENTLEMEN!" I shouted, trying to keep the peace. "Our goal is the find Samantha, bring her back home and confirm who her parents are. The workers at the Investigation Branch just invented some new technology that can confirm these kinds of things. So we'll take her back to HQ and test her DNA afterward."

"Will you're so brave. Are you sure you really want to know who her parents are?" Grell asked. I only said that to quell the situation, however to be honest I don't know if I want to know myself. I raised Samantha ever since she was found in the snow, when I stabbed her. I was forced to take custody of her after HQ confirmed she was a reaper. Although we had our differences, she became like a daughter to me…

If she has another father elsewhere, I'm not sure how I will react…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! This is one of my best stories yet! I've officially entered my William phase! If I can't be Sebastian I'll definitely be Will… Although… I can't find any cosplay tutorials for Will… I also can't stop listening to his character song "Shinigami no Kintai Kanri". Listening to it always makes me feel like working hard at something! In this case: fan fiction.**

**Oh yeah, before you ask… Mica is a modified version of one of my original characters in a story I'm hoping to get published. I modified him so that you may use him if you want to… Not to mention, my real Mica isn't even british… I modeled him after Mikado from Durarara!**

**Chapter 8: The Hunger**

Sebastian's P.O.V.

Unfortunately, I had to disobey my master's orders to undo his bindings. My daughter's instincts were awakening at a rapid and dangerous rate. I had no choice but to restrain him. However his clothes were damaged in the process of my trying to get him to cooperate. He was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey dad, I found a human willing to make a contract with me!" Samantha came in. "I brought him back with me, his wish is that he wants to get rich enough to pay off his debt and take care of his family. I thought Ciel could help by giving him a job or something."

"It's you again…" The young master seemed to come alive at the sound of her voice. "What is it that you want?"

"Um… Well…" I wanted to observe this for myself in order to determine how far gone the young master was, but also to see how she would handle a situation such as this. "My new contractee wants to pay off all the dept he owes. He's a really nice guy, he just needs some cash and a job."

"Well who must he pay his dept to?" My lord seemed complient.

"He never told me who… But do you think you can at least meet him and give him a job?"

"Sebastian, undo these ropes." I had no choice but to tie him to the bed frame with rope. "That's an order."

I had no choice, for multiple reasons. "Yes, my lord."

Samantha's P.O.V.

While Sebastian was untying Ciel I couldn't help but get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not a bad feeling, it was more like a cramp that wouldn't go away… I tried to ignore it as best as possible when Ciel walked to me, grabbing my hand.

"Are you allright?"

"I'll be fine." I took him back to my room where Mica was waiting. "Hey Mica, this is the young master. He agreed to-." Out of no where my legs gave out, I was on the floor. I couldn't walk… Before I knew it I couldn't see either…

"Samantha, are you allright?" Ciel was the first one to try picking me up, I could tell because of the sound of his voice and the way he held onto me (too tight).

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Mica was next, he held my hand.

I don't know what's going on. How could this be happening? And why do I have a craving for blood? "Hey you guys… I'm hungry…"

"I'll tell Sebastian to fetch you something."

"No… Not for food…"

"Then what?"

Both of them were concerned… But I… I don't know what's going on, why do I feel so weak? Yet at the same time… Why do I feel so strong?

"What do you want?"

"I want…"

"What?"

"I want blood…"

**At the same time, outside of the manor…**

William's P.O.V.

"What's the matter Will?" Grell asked, although I couldn't answer. I felt frozen in place, we were outside of the Phantomhive manor but I felt frozen, as if I was soaked in blood while a cold breeze came in.

"She's in trouble…"

"What?"

"Samantha is in trouble…"

"How do we find out where she is?" Ronald asked, looking inside of the windows. "Our best shot is to split up and search."

We all agreed, we broke into the manor through the windows. Avoiding the servants was a challenge (Earl Phantomhive did a good job of choosing them, if only HQ could take this as an example). However, we managed to search most of the rooms without any fatalities. The biggest problem was that demon…

"I see you've infiltrated the manor. Are you planning to steal my daughter away from me once again?" He had silverware in his hands.

"She's my daughter!" I had no choice but to shout. "I WAS THE ONE WHO RAISED HER!"

"YOU RAISED HER INCORRECTLY! SHE'S ALLREADY AWAKENING AS A DEMON, YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT THAT FACT IN MIND!"

Sebastian threw his silverware at me, making me recall a memory.

"If you bully anyone else I won't forgive you!"

Yes, that's right… That fight in the alley two weeks ago… She stood up for herself, as well as me… Although, I got lost in my nostalgia, crucified on the wall, being held up by forks and knives.

"I see, you've grown weak Mr. Spears… Has taking care of my daughter for so long make you turn soft?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You could never be her father. Not to mention she has displayed no traits of being a demon."

"You're wrong."

"She's ment to be a reaper!"

"Bassy, what are you doing with Will?" Out of nowhere, Grell came with his death sythe. He was covered in blood. What in the world happened to him?

"This wretch came along with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Bassy, I'm in a bad mood. I'm not going to bother arguing… You had a child without my knowing. Is it true you're that kid's father? If so…" He turned his sythe on, it was on high… It was spinning faster than I've ever seen. "THEN WHO THE HELL IS THE MOTHER!?" He slashed it around, even that demon had trouble dodging. "TELL ME WHO THAT BITCH IS SO I CAN RIP HER APART!"

Apparently Grell was the jealous type…

"Hey Will, what's it like up there?" Ronald saw me, climbing up a ladder to remove the silverware from my limbs. I fell to the floor, healing almost immediately. "You have any idea what's up with Grell?"

"None. Never mind that, let's locate Samantha." Ronald and I left to do into the next room, but Sebastian noticed, fallowing us there. So does that mean?

However, when we opened the door…

Samantha's P.O.V.

What's wrong with me? I'm covered in blood… Ciel and Mika look almost dead… Although, I can't say I'm not satisfied… I drank their blood, not too much, not too little, but enough to keep me alive for the moment at least… They both clung to me, I'm surprised they still had the strength to do so… I sat up… Mr. Spears and Sebastian were there… They looked afraid, something I've never seen from either of them…

"Daddy… I'm sorry… I was hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Haven't updated this one in a while, now if everyone would shut up about Sandy, I'd feel a lot less nervous and become calmer…**

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

Samantha's P.O.V.

Mr. Spears and Sebastian rushed me out of the room. Auntie and uncle were there too, they must've been scared out of their minds… I was too weak to walk. My head was spinning. Was I about to die?

"Samantha, are you allright?"

"What happened in there?"

"What did you do to the young lord?"

"Bassy, I'm scared!"

I couldn't breathe right… Then I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up Mr. Spears and Sebastian were arguing… They were really mad…

"Pa… Pa…"

"Are you allright? Do you need anything?" Sebastian was the first one to talk to me again.

"I'm okay…" I tried siting up, but I couldn't move on my own."

"It's allright, let me help." Auntie helped me sit up. "What was that episode all about?"

"I don't know myself…" I didn't remember much except for Ciel and Mica looking almost dead, covered in their own blood… The taste of iron lingered in my mouth, for some reason it didn't go away.

"It's because she hasn't consumed a human soul yet." Sebastian began speaking again. "Her instincts as a demon haven't properly awakened, so not only is she having these episodes but the people around her have been affected. However the people suffering the effects of her awakening are amoungst her peers."

"She's a reaper. She's not a demon like you." Mr. Spears must've been mad at me…

"You can't deny the fact that I'm her father, nor the fact that she's a demon!"

"I was the one who raised her!"

Watching them fight made me sad… So I ended up crying… "No more…"

"What's the matter?" Auntie was the first one to try calming me down. "HEY BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"You were always the first one to cry when you were little." Mr. Spears told me about when I was little… It felt like such a short time ago… No wait, it was only 2 weeks ago… Wow… So technically… Technically I'm still a kid aren't I?

"What am I? I don't even know anymore. I hurt my friend and my contractee…"

"It's simple: you're a reaper and a demon. It's just as the higher-ups at HQ said."

"No, not that… Who are my parents? Do I have a family?"

"I can't deal with this anymore." Auntie Grell got up, she walked toward Sebastian with an angry look on her face. "Look here, you need to tell this kid straight to her face whether or not you're related! And quit being so cold!" Then she yelled at Mr. Spears… "AND YOU TOO, YOU RAISED THE KID, BUT YOU REALLY SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER! WHAT DO THOSE PARENTING BOOKS TEACH NOWADAYS?"

It was kind of funny to watch her get so defensive… I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I see you're all cheered up."

I hate it when Auntie catches me… I couldn't help it. I wore a goofy look on my face trying to hide the fact I was laughing so hard. This happens every time I try hiding the fact that I'm laughing. Hey wait a minute… "Hey, come to think of it, where did Uncle Ronald go?"

"You see, while you were gone the Investigation team invented something new: something that could help us solve this little situation. They invented something that could prove who your parents are by using your DNA!" Grell seemed excited.

"Ronald should be coming back with the results soon…" Mr. Spears sighed. "We need this problem to be resolved as soon as possible…"

"I'm back." Uncle Ronald came in, holding a bunch of tubes on a rack. "I confirmed the results using the field kit that the Investigation department gave us!" Then he put the rack on the table.

"How does this thing even work?" I couldn't help but ask…

"It's reaper technology... They just recently made it, not even the humans have it yet… Well simply put, using your DNA and these guys' DNA, we can determine whose related to you and who isn't… The results however…"

Uncle Ronald wore a confused look on his face. "What's the matter uncle?"

"Either something went wrong… Or men can have children…" I cracked up immediately. "I'm serious! The results said that you two are both the father!" He pointed to Mr. Spears and Sebastian.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Will asked.

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE 80% ACCURATE!" Ronald shouted.

"I don't understand…"

"Oh catnip tequila you strike again…" I could hear Sebastian mumbled to himself. Meanwhile Auntie Grell seemed confused.

"What is the meaning of this Ronald?!" She was pissed… "Now quit fooling around and tell us who the mother is!"

"Well, a mother exsists, but she hasn't had contact with me since Samantha was born…" Sebastian sighed… He must've been mad… Or surprised? It's hard to tell. "I don't even remember who the woman was."

"So I have a mom?" I had to know at one point…

"You do, however, in order to save your life I had to incorporate the DNA of a reaper… I didn't know any reapers at the time. So I chose at random." So Sebastian is my dad? Where's the resemblance?! We look almost nothing alike!

"So you're saying you incorporated my DNA into that child!?" Will seemed upset. I hope he doesn't fight with Sebastian…

"It's split 50-50 Will…" Ronald said, taking two tubes with blue liquid… "See?"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENCE!" At least they both agreed on something when they shouted at the exact same time.

"I don't really care anymore… I just wanna know if I have a family… I wanna know where I belong!"

"Well, looks like you got your answer!" Ronald patted my back. "Besides, family doesn't have to be all blood-related. I'm still your uncle, right?"

I nodded, he's been like my uncle ever since I met him. "I guess… But it's still good to know."

"Well, you might not know who your mom is, but you have 2 dads, I'd say that's great."

Ronald said the wrong thing… I could see Will and Sebastian get mad. They were bicking amoungst themselves now… I was trapped in the middle… Oh right, what happened to…? "Hey, what happened to Ciel and Mica?"

"Hm? Oh those guys? They're still alive. If you wanna see em, they're in the other room." Uncle and Auntie took me there while the other two crazies faught with eachother.

I went to the other room, I couldn't believe what I'd done… I caused them so much pain… I collapsed, I was on my knees.

"It's you…" Ciel got up, he looked healthy enough, but his chest was still bloody, it seeped through his clothes. "You don't have to cry. I'm allright."

"I hurt you and Mica… I can't forgive myself…" I ran to where Mica was sleeping. His head was bandaged, his arms too… I don't think I broke any bones, but it wasn't right to hurt him… "Mica, it'll be okay… I'll grant your wish, so please don't die…"

"Do you care for him?"

"He's my contractee… And my friend…"

"I see…" He looked shy all of a sudden… Then I saw Auntie and Uncle leave the room. Why are they leaving me alone with him?! "You're attacking me made me realize something… Did I do anything to hurt you?"

"You almost attacked me…" My tears stopped…

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"Dad said it's because I never ate a human's soul before… Although when I think about it, I don't think I'll be able to eat Mica… He's been so nice to me… And you too."

"So... What are you saying exactly?"

"I like Mica… And I like you too." I think I said it wrong because after that he avoided looking at me… Not to mention he was crouching on the ground… Did he hurt himself somewhere? "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm allright, just ignore me." His expression said otherwise.

I picked him up. "If you're hurt just get into bed and lie down!"

"It's you… I'm glad you're okay Samantha…" Mica woke up, tugging on my stockings. So after I dumped Ciel on his bed I turned to Mica.

"Are you okay?"

"Was what you said really true?"

"You heard all that?"

He nodded… Crap I'm embaressed… "If you have to eat my soul… I'll be glad if it's you. If you really need to eat my soul, I don't mind. It's just something you have to do. Not to mention our contract right?"

"Contract?" Ciel asked. "I didn't see any marks…"

"You mean that pentagram thing?" I showed him my hand, where the blue star was.

"Yes, that's it." He took my hand… I guess he was observing the mark for himself. "Both the human and demon receive the mark. The more noticeable the mark the more tightly bound the demon and their prey…"

"So where am I marked?" Mica was searching all over his body for this mark he was supposed to get… I guess he found it a few minutes later because he started hiding under the blanket and told me not to look and that I'd be better off not knowing.

"Um… Ciel, let go of my hand." He was still holding on.

"Listen… I remember most of what happened… I don't know how I got that way, but… I don't think I was lying when I-." The door opened, Will came in, fallowed by Sebastian. "Inturupted again…"

"Hi daddy." I had a reason to get away from Ciel, hugging Mr. Spears, then Sebastian so he wouldn't get jealous. "How are you?"

All they did was wear stoic looks and avoided looking at eachother… Then Will broke the silence. "We came to an agreement."

"We thought that since your lineage was confirmed that we would at least attempt to be civil about the matter." Sebastian smiled… I think he did…

"Overall, we wanted you to know that you have homes here at this manor and back at HQ."

"So I can stay?"

"SHE CAN STAY?" Ciel almost fell out of bed asking that.

"Only if you want to. We're not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to." Will was being nice… I want to stay… The only place I've ever known was Reaper HQ… I wanna explore the human world… I wanna make friends and find out who I am…

"If I stay here, can Mica stay?"

"Of course." Sebastian answred.

"Um… Then would it be allright if everyone else stoof here too? Can Uncle and Auntie stay over?"

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll receive." For someone who just got hurt 3 minutes ago, he moved pretty fast, patting my shoulder and standing up for me. "Sebastian, if she wants our other guests to stay, then let them stay. That's an order."

"Really turely?"

"Of course."

Maybe Ciel wasn't such a bad guy after all… "You here that Mica? We can stay!"

"Yeah, it's great."

"You're still awake?"

"That's right, a letter came in the mail my lord." Sebastian gave Ciel a letter, it looked fancy with the wax seal and all… "An invitation to a ball hosted by the Viscount Druid."

"I'm not going."

"I've never been to a ball before…" A ball was a big party right? "I've been to a few office parties but never a ball."

"You can't be serious… If you go to that party you'll surely be raped by the Viscount!"

"Why is that?" Mica asked… Ciel must've been somewhat upset when he saw Mica get up… Is he jelous of him? I don't understand why he would be…

"It's a long story…"

Sebastian's P.O.V.

My master had ordered me to let our new guests stay over if that's what Samantha wanted. Although I could've sworn my master snapped out of his trance-like state, he still appears to be somewhat infatuated with my daughter… It's a surprise, considering that he's doesn't have many acquaintances his age…

"Um, I don't mean to be rude… But… What's a rape?" My daughter asked a question that made everyone go silent… How could she not know? Honestly… What have those reapers been teaching her?

**To those still fallowing this story I thank you. I've been working on my story My Favorite Cat, it has over 2000 views now! It's my most fallowed and most reviewed story yet!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My fallowers for My Favorite Cat were awesome… That story got 2297 views… And 32 reviews… WOW… I had an idea for a sequal to this story… I also updated the last chapter (I was kind of in a rush and doing homework so I accidently published it before I could finish the whole thing, so I updated it, including a few more sentences…) The sequal would take place in season 2… This chapter is told in 3****rd**** person unlike the rest, but it continues from where the last chapter left off…**

**Chapter 10: The Idea**

"What's a rape?" Samantha asked, shocking everyone around her.

"You don't know about basic biology?" Ciel asked, forcing her to sit down in bed. Mica fallowed suit, asking questions.

"Do you even know what biology is?" Mica asked.

"Now I'm lost, what are you talking about?" She asked, confused out of her mind.

"What exactly do they teach you where you come from?" Ciel asked.

"Are you learning all of this now?" Mica asked.

"You're both so confusing.. I don't get any of this…"

**Thus the longest and most embaressing lesson was taught for about an hour and a half… Luckily Sebastian and Will had left the room during this peer study group (if you wanna call it that).**

"Whoa, seriously? My brain is about to explode!" Samantha was trying to contain all of the new information she just learned… From her own peers… If that wasn't strange, she honestly didn't know what was… "Why would you teach me something like that?"

"Now do you understand why it's not safe for you to go to such a party?" Ciel asked.

"But who is the Viscount anyway?" Mica asked. "I don't know much about how nobles live, but he looks like a normal guy in fancy clothes…"

"He's anything but normal." Ciel cringed just thinking of the Viscount, who held him hostage, almost selling him to total creeps at a party, and who continued to refer to Ciel as a "little robin" when he was wearing that horrific pink dress… "I don't want you to go!"

"But-."

"It's not safe."

"I just got an idea…" Mica spoke. "If you have to eat a human soul in order to awaken as a demon… Couldn't you just kill someone with your death sythe and eat their soul that way?"

"I don't know."

"That might not be such a bad plan… Of course, we'd have to do this away from the adults' peering eyes." Ciel agreed.

"So can we go?"


	11. Chapter 11

**This story has exactly 666 views… I don't know if I should be scared or wait for Sebastian to show up… Maybe I'll freak out my religious aunt instead… The Lizzy haters (like myself) are going to like this chapter… And those who actually like the Viscount (like me, because he's a big ham) will like this as well…**

**Chapter 11: The Waltz Part 1!**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO MY FIRST BALL!" Samantha shouted excitedly, getting fitted for her dress. "Thanks for letting me go."

"As long as it'll help you, I suppose I have no choice but to help a friend…" Ciel said, reading the paper while his tailor Nina Hopkins measured Samantha (without groping thank god!).

"Can I go too?" Mica asked.

"Unfortunately I don't think you'll fit in very well among the nobles… Besides, if you were to go, it would look awkward." Ciel answered almost coldly.

"Be nice to Mica!"

"Lover's quarrel, isn't that adorable?" Nina commented, making Ciel and Samantha shout at the exact same time:

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Ciel read his newspaper. "Honestly…"

"He's more of a friend then anything…" Samantha answered bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're confusing her Ciel…" Mica sighed. "Well… About my going, I'm still Samantha's contractee and it was my idea to begin with."

"No."

"You two be nice!" Samantha shouted. "I think it'll be best is he comes along because he did come up with the idea… Not to mention, we're all friends!"

"Are you forgetting that your father fallows me everywhere? We have to keep in mind that this plan of ours has to be done without the adults noticing…"

"I have your measurements miss. Shall we discuss the design?" Nina asked.

"I already know what I want! I'll be the prettiest girl there!"

"You're certainly getting used to things…"

"She can't exactly help it though…"

"You see, I'm simply one hell of a 12 year old!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Lizzy supporters/lovers, go home! Lizzy haters, welcome home!**

**This story has gone so well, I even have a sequal in mind, which will be hinted here!**

**Chapter 12: The Waltz part 2!**

Samantha's first ball and she was excited as hell… She got in the carriage with Ciel, Sebastian, Will and Mica (who wasn't as excited as she was, but still happy to go after much fighting with Ciel). So when the carriage finally stopped at Viscount Druid's house, she was the first one to come out of the carriage (and in style too).

Her dress was white with blue roses along the top and some acting as pins to hold the layers of fabric together. The Anastasia-style court dress was something she'd treasure forever. She waited for everyone else to get out of the carriage before going inside of the large manor.

"You're lucky I even agreed to bring you here." Ciel argued, relieved he wasn't wearing a pink dress this time around but still somewhat upset. "Now the question is how we're going to go through with-."

"I know, just act like normal, okay?" Samantha smiled, adjusting her glasses. "Luckily I know how to waltz. Do you?"

"The basics, yes…" Ciel answered readily, remembering when Sebastian attempted to teach him how to dance.

"I know just from watching live performances." Mica added. "So do you wanna dance together?"

"Okay." Samantha answered, holding Mica's hand.

"She seems excited. I've never seen her act this way even at the office parties back at HQ…" Will said, watching as his little daughter was growing up before his eyes.

"I'd assume an office party is distinctly different from a ball." Sebastian retorted.

"Come to think of it… Something's missing…" Will noticed 2 people were missing from this little party…

"Oh Will~~~!" He knew something about this night had to be ruined… Grell showed up with Ronald (they walked after realizing Sebastian and Will left with the kids). Grell was wearing a floor length red and black gown, sexy enough that Sebastian took notice. Ronald showed up wearing a simple tuxedo that he rented for the night. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't notice you were gone?"

"No offence Will, you knew this would happen…" Ronald muttered.

"I chose this dress hoping I'd get to dance with Bassy! What do you think?" Grell asked. She'd done her hair too, an up do held up by black roses with a small veil in the back.

"It's certainly different. I believe Samantha will take pleasure knowing the whole family is here." Sebastian said suavely as usual.

Meanwhile inside…

"It's a full house." Mica said, drinking lemonade.

"Hopefully she's not here…" Ciel uttered to himself, thinking of his fiancé Elizabeth.

"Whose not here? Remember out mission!" Samantha said, sitting quietly on one of the chairs.

"My fiancé Elizabeth tends to show up to these events… Although all she does is gawk at the women's gowns. You'd better hope you're not a target."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're not his fiancé. You're a friend." Mica answered. "So it'll come off as an offence to Lady Elizabeth and her family."

"That's correct." Ciel sighed. "Let's get this over with and go home before-." Then the second worst that could've happened that evening happened… The Viscount appeared, having noticed Samantha in her ensemble.

"That's quite a lovely dress, little bluebird." Apperently this guy had a lot of bird-themed nicknames for girls he found interesting.

"Thank you." Samantha curtsied like a proper lady. "I'm quite honored to have been invited to such a party."

"She cleans up well…" Ciel and Mica had the exact same thought, watching Samantha put on an act before the Viscount.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Okay, I'd be honored." Upon leaving with the Viscount, she waved a quick goodbye to her friends.

"She's doomed, isn't she?" Mica asked once they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's at least get closer to them so we at least know he's not doing anything… Impure…" Ciel said, with a lack of words. "Let's go."

So now Samantha was with the Viscount in the middle of the dance floor. The music began to play along with… Singing? Samantha was singing while dancing with this creep?

"Bara-iro no kaze~~. Anata no toiki sa~~~ Autabi ni hora, utsukushii, donna mahou nandai? Amai koshi tsuki wa~~ Wo mo tomeru sa~~ Mekurumeku kagayaki tawamure ni matataku*" Samantha seemed to sing along with the music in harmony, but no one could understand a Word she was saying… And upon seeing a worried Ciel and Mica, she switched dance partners, taking Ciel's hand (much to his embaressment).

"Jinsei, shalalala~~ Utsukushii mono~~ Misete ageyou~~ Kagami ni utsuru anata sa." Then Mica, about as surprised when his contractor suddenly grabbed his hand and began dancing.

"Azayaka na toki~~ Toke yuku taikutsu~~ Hyaku no hana yori~~ Kaori sakimidareru Lady, itazure ni jirashite… Mata yume de aeru sa.**"

The dance ended with Samantha being dipped by Mica, everything going well and receiving an applause from the audience. But after the audience stopped clapping and began to gossip, Ciel confronted his daring female friend.

"YOU ALMOST BLEW OUR COVER!" He shouted. "I COULD'VE BEEN SPOTTED!"

"The best way to blend in at a party is to stand out!" Samantha said, she must've inherited these traits from Sebastian because her words proved true when a crowd of people who witnessed the dance came rushing over.

"You're such a talented singer!"

"Have you considered a career in the arts?"

"How did you do that?"

"You see, I'm simply one hell of a dancer." Yup… Definitely Sebastian's kid…

**Sorry to interrupt, but a quick authors' note! * the song she "sings" is Viscount Druid's character song (didn't know he had one until I found it…). I wrote the lyrics in the Japanse, mostly because when I tried singing the English lyrics, it didn't fit well with the timing and crap, but also because the English translation sounds like the Viscount wrote a love letter (read as: I wanna rape you letter) to Ciel… ** I hope you can all imagine the sequence I imagined in my head while writing this… I also suggest you play the song because it's very pretty considering it's by the viscount… The song is called: "Jinsei ni wa Ai to Kanade to Koukai to"**

**Back to the story I worked my butt off to complete!**

Will could see his daughter from where he was standing in the large dance hall. She was having a good time, her first ball and she loved it… He wondered if this was the life she was ment for and if this was where she belonged all along… Still, raising her, he had no regrets.

"They seem to be having fun." Grell could also see her little niece. And knowing Will was probably having certain thoughts about his daughter, she patted his back. "You know you raised a good kid. But you know, you'll always be her father. Not just because of the blood, but because of the memories you both share."

"For once, you make a good point." However Will was ignored when Grell was pestering Sebastian about dancing. He sighed, looking at the To-Die list.

"You're still focused on work at a place like this?" Ronald asked.

"I was checking for an update in the list… There is one. Someone's going to die here tonight in… 10 minutes."

"That's not much time. Who is it?"

"A girl by the name of Elizabeth Middleford."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Sebastian was trying to avoid Grell's attacks (not so much attacks as her trying to get a smooch out of him) when he heard Elizabeth's name.

"Elizabeth Middleford, yes. She'll die tonight at this ball in about 10 minutes."

"She is my young master's betrothed." Sebastian said.

"Oh my, it appears we're in trouble. How will she die?" Grell asked.

"It says she'll be killed by an unknown, unidentified assassin and…" What Will read next shocked him to the core…

Meanwhile…

"I'm tiered." Samantha planted herself on the couch after talking to so many other party guests. "Hey Mica, can you get me something to drink? I'll take anything but lemonade…"

"Yes mam." Mica left to get refreshments.

"It is rather tiring isn't it?" Ciel was leaning against the wall, adjusting his eye patch. "So about our plan…"

"I don't know… Everyone seems nice and none of their souls look good anyway…"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I can kind of tell because when I look at these people, I can see a weird aura thing above their heads… I guess you can say it says which souls are good and bad… I noticed this pattern when I went to work with Will also…"

"How are these patterns similar?"

"The aura I saw above the people's heads, the people going to die were color coated… They were usually colorful if they were good in their life: pretty pastels of pinks, blues and greens… But the people who committed crimes or who suffered a lot… Their auras were different… Bolder colors that always caught my eye… And I always found those souls more interesting…"

"I'm back. I got some juice." Mica came back with a tray of drinks.

"Thank you." Samantha chugged hers down almost instantly, instinct after attending office parties at reaper HQ. She'd seen Will do it a few times as well…

"So what should we-." Ciel was interrupted.

"I finally found you, but what are you doing with that girl instead of me!?" Elizabeth appeared.

"Lizzy…"

"So who is she, Ciel?"

"She's Samantha Spears Michaelis. She's Sebastian's daughter. She came to visit and I thought it'd be best to show her around London." Ciel signaled Samantha to play along with the farse.

"Nice to meet you. Ciel's told me about you, he has a lovely fiancé." That was a lie, not only did she not know anything about Elizabeth, but from the way she rudely confronted them, Samantha didn't think Elizabeth was lovely in the slightest.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mica asked, trying to quell the situation.

"No thank you." Elizabeth said rudely. "I'm going now. I never want to see you again!" She ran off.

"Honestly, she causes so much trouble." Ciel was about to run after her when Samantha tugged on his sleeves. "What's wrong?"

"If you go… You'll be killed…"

"What?"

"I can see it…"

"Miss, what's wrong?" Mica asked, his contractor acting strange.

"Are you unwell?" Ciel asked next.

"I don't know…" Samantha nearly fell upon trying to get up.

"Samantha!" Will appeared.

"Daddy, I don't feel good…" Samantha was assisted by Ciel and Mica, she landed in her father's arms.

"I don't know what's causing this, but… All this time, I forgot you were part demon… I assume you're becoming ill is because of this…" He tried to walk to the other side of the hall, but it was crowded with people dancing and eating… So he attempted to dance his way to the other side with Samantha clinging for life.

"On Monday, I reap the souls of the dead. On Tuesday, I hold the management meeting. On Wednesday, I summon the dispatched death gods…***" Even while ill, Samantha managed to sing although quietly so no one else could hear… Will didn't figure out what song she was singing until halfway across the room…

He was embaressed to admit that he made it up when she was still small… She'd always made a habit of singing when no one was looking and on a whim, he made something up one day to see if she'd fallow suit. And it seems like she was listening that entire time…

"We're almost there."

"Daddy… If I die… Will everyone be sad?"

"For most people, that'd be a difficult question to answer…" He said. "But in your case, I can say for certain a lot of people would mourn your death. However, you're not going to die here. I won't allow it…"

"Daddy…" She began coughing, blood staining the floor.

He picked her up, running at high speed so that no humans would notice him. He made it to a small secluded room where Samantha could rest.

"This is because I haven't eaten a human soul, isn't it?" More coughing. "I made so many friends… I can't imagine eating Mica or Ciel, I just can't…"

"It seems no one will be able to ignore your true nature after all…" Will let her sit down on an expensive looking couch that would soon be stained with his daughter's blood.

"Daddy… I know what I am… I'm a reaper and a demon… But knowing that… Do you still love me? Can I still be your daughter?" Crying and coughing. "Ever since I was little… You'll always be my daddy… But-." Then Samantha noticed something she'd never seen Will do before: crying.

When the door burst open, the two reapers hid in the room. Hiding behind the back of a pillar about 6 feet off the ground (so, Sebastian style basically. Not that Will would want to admit it.). Samantha could die from slight fear of heights if she wasn't trying to avoid hacking herself to death. Will tried to watch what happened, his To-Die list in hand.

Elizabeth was scheduled to die tonight. Just as the To-Die list stated she was taken into a room by an unknown killer wearing black.

"Hey Mister, do you really think my fiancé will like me?"

"Of course. I'll make it so that when you see him again, he won't be able to forget…" Suddenly the door slammed shut and Elizabeth let out a scream. Just one scream… The rest of the noises were indescribable. But both Samantha and Will agreed that they sounded gross. When the scent of iron filled the room, they knew she was dead.

The killer exited the room, opening the doors and slamming them shut. The father/daughter duo landed on the carpeted floor. Said daughter continued to cough while her father examined the body of the deseased.

Elizabeth had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, one stab wound to the heart instantly killing her. But the killer didn't stop there, he used knives to pin her body to a chair and put dead flowers on her hair to make it look like a crown. Her face covered in blood, she looked like a queen among corpses.

"What in bloody hell-?" Ciel's voice was cut off when he threw up at the smell of blood.

"Someone turn on the-." The lights turned on before Mica could finish his sentence.

"She was killed… We witnessed everything." William said, taking his death sythe out.

"Lizzy is dead because of me, isn't she?" Ciel asked, wiping the vomit from his mouth.

"How did you even get here?" Samantha asked, wondering whether or not to confront Ciel about the death of his fiancé.

"I ordered Sebastian to take me here after he told me…" Ciel couldn't bear to look at the body. "But why couldn't she be saved? If you were… No, it doesn't matter."

"She meant a lot to you, didn't she?" Samantha asked, taking her death sythe out.

"Does she really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so…" Will answered for his daughter.

"Then I have on request…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to eat her soul…" Ciel nearly fell upon trying to walk to the demon/reaper hybrid. "You need it more than anything right now… Otherwise you'll die, isn't that right?"

"It's not like I knew her that well… But Ciel, you cared for her a lot… It wouldn't be right."

"If it's you… Then you'd be doing me a favor. You'd be saving her from suffering… And you'd stay alive… I'd say that's more than enough."

"Not to mention, you need it. If you don't, you already know the consequences." Mica added.

"I'm not even-." She was unsure of what to do, but her concerned fathers seemed to give her a look of approval. "Allright. I'll do this for you. But I need you to get out of the room… I wouldn't want you to see what I become…"

So everyone stood outside the room, acting as if nothing had happened. However, when Samantha told them it was allright to come back in, her form had changed dramatically. He wings were close to touching the ceiling, black feathers and scales littered the floor. Her hands were covered in thick black scales and now she had large horns growing out of her head. She'd cleaned up Lizzy's body, making it appear as though she hadn't been killed at all.

"I feel better now… But I won't be able to rest until I find out who did this… I got a weird feeling when that girl was killed…" She said, changing into her human form.

"What do you mean?" Mica asked, wondering why she had to change back so soon.

"The killer wanted something… He was chasing after someone's soul… And he needed that girl to do it…"

"So what do we do now?"

"I intend to find out who did this… For my friends sake, I promise I'll kill the bastard who did it… I think this guy might be able to take me to where my mother is…"

"What gives you that impression?" Ciel asked readily.

"His scent pissed me off, but it seemed familiar. Like from when I was younger… It's just a feeling, but maybe I'll be able to find something."

"I'm going with you."

"But I… I ate her…"

"You said it yourself… We're friends, aren't we?"

"Me too. I won't leave you. After all, you did save my life and we have our contract." Mica said.

"So you're both really coming?" Samantha laughed slightly. "I knew it… I think I might've broken you both somehow because it took me so long to get a hold of a human soul. So what do you both think?" She looked at her fathers.

"If you think you might be able to solve this case, then I'll leave it in your hands. HQ won't be too happy about it though." Will answered.

"And you?"

"I fallow my master where ever I go. That includes if he intends to fallow the path you choose to take." Sebastian bowed out of instinct.

"So does that mean my mom is the killer?" She thought, not bothering to say it out loud.

**DAMN THIS ONE TOOK ME FOREVER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY BECAUSE IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! Oh yeah *** She's singing Will's character song… Isn't that sweet? She's one hell of a daughter… Oh Samantha Spears, you're worthy of being called Sebastian and Will's love child!**

**And in case you're wondering what happened to Grell and Ronald…**

"Why doesn't Bassy like me? I'm an attractive enough woman!" Grell had been drinking most of the night and now she was resting in the garden with Ronald, also drunk.

"If I was you, I'd put myself out there more!" Ronald shouted drunkily. Accidently dropping his wine glass. "Dammit!"

"Hey Uncle, what are you doing?" Samantha ran over.

"HEY LOOK IT'S MY NIECE!"

"Are those two drunk?" Will asked.

"If only I'd realized they had alcohol at this party sooner… I could've gotten some catnip tequila…" Sebastian had been too busy to even see if they were serving alcohol.

"What in the world is catnip tequila?" Will had to ask.

"Something I drink every now and again… It played a role in Samantha's conception. Although I seriously have no idea who her mother could be…"

Then Will had a disturbing flashback about an office party way back when he was still learning how to be a reaper… He'd been tricked into drinking a lot of alcohol that night and he couldn't function the next morning. "No, it's impossible…"

**THE END**


End file.
